Two old souls
by fionadaydreamer
Summary: Who would have ever thought that Lucifer and Dracula are so different and yet there are certain details that follow parallel? Such as both are working in the LAPD in their unique ways on a strange case...
1. Opening (Episode 1)

Who would have ever thought that he and I are so different and yet there are certain details that follow parallel? All those years, people change and yet those rumors don't change at all. He and I have nothing in common that can be assured. Alright, except the accent and being called 'The Prince of Darkness'.

Here I am, sitting in an office that I've established on my own and have decided to recruit a secretary, trying to avoid chaos in my office however possible, I barely see a difference from before. "Vlad, Officer Buchard from the LAPD is on the line. He would like to speak to you over a special case." Called my secretary miss Murphy.

With a gesture of my hand and a sigh I took the phone to my ear. "What's this I hear, Buchard? A special case for me? So far I know it isn't Christmas or my birthday, usually you hand me these cases that are too weird in your opinion." I laughed wryly.

"That's because you are a weird guy who is used to such things, detective Davies." Chuckled Buchard. "Come on over when you got the time, it's best explained in person."

"Got it, I'll be there in 20 minutes." I confirmed and hung up the phone.

"So, helping another case with the police?" Wondered Miss Murphy while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"That's about it. I'll let you know as soon as possible when I'm back. Otherwise you know the drill." Quickly grabbed my coffee black fedora before heading out of my office, a trench coat is not necessary in LA due to its warm and mild climate. Once seated in my grey Jaguar XJ and turned the key, the engine purred to life softly. Within the estimated time I stood in front of Officer Buchard's desk.

"Glad you came Davies, take a seat." He gestured to an empty chair. Buchard is one of the oldest detectives around and hence very polite compared to the new generation. In a year or two he will be retired if my calculations are correct.

"I'll stand if you don't mind. Tell me, what makes it weird this time?" I smirked at him as I stood beside him.

"Here's the case. Tell me what you think." He handed to me a folder with multiple photos of a dead victim and two pages long written report. I placed out the pictures and looked at them carefully for specific details that the LAPD will easily oversee or misinterpret with something ridiculous. The victim was male, Caucasian and in his beginning 20s. Wore a shirt with concert dates and splattered with blood, his eyes were closed and was lying sideways. Blood came out the victim's mouth, nose and an open wound at the inner thigh. The environment looks too clean for the victim to die on the spot, at a local bus station. If blood loss was part of the victim's death, then where is the rest unless a-

"Come on Detective Decker, you know perfectly what was going on." Spoke a man in British English with a composed voice. "You seriously think that I had a hand in it?"

His accent caught my attention and looked up to see. At another desk not far stood a man and a woman, the woman who I presume is Detective Decker had her arms crossed while facing the tall dark haired man. The only British accents I hear here in LA are the tourists but this one looks far from a tourist. From his clothes I gather he is financially successful, his body-language gestures to self-confidence or arrogance and his tone and choice of words a complex character with a good amount of intellect or least learned well his vocabularies. Slowly I leaned down to Buchard without losing my sight of the man. "Who is that man with Detective Decker?" I whispered.

"That's Decker's sort of helping friend, it's complicated so she explained. His name is Lucifer Morningstar."

"Lucifer Morningstar?" I blinked surprised at Buchard.

He nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"Well I will certainly take back that my name is horrible." I thought out loud. An urge grew in me to walk up to him and discuss over a personal matter but the time and place is not right.

"What are you talking about, Davies? Your name is just fine."

"Thanks Buchard. Do you mind if take this?" I folded the folder closed.

"It's yours, it's a copy. Keep me posted will ya?"

"I surely will." I winked and was about to leave. As I turned to face the direction I wanted to head I almost walked into the tall dark man who goes by the name Lucifer.

He smirked at me. "Glad to know that some else speaks a similar accent like me. Are you British?"

I smirked. "What do you think?"

"I think you are-" He squinted his eyes as if he senses something on me. "Pardon the behavior but I sense something unusual from you, like… Oh, you're no demon of mine. You've made a deal and it's an old contract, older than you look. Interesting. Would you care join me for a drink? You look like an interesting person to me."

"I'm working on a case. Another time perhaps." I was about to walk off but Lucifer stopped me by holding my arm. "I didn't catch you name."

I shook off his hand. "You will know soon enough." And walked off to solve the case that requires greater attention than my personal concerns. Once back in my office I reviewed the photos and report and made notes to list my theories. No matter which theory there still basic facts missing, the police oversaw too quickly the neighborhood of the crime scene. I need to see the bus station closer if they oversaw any important facts. Simply via google maps I found the bus station was not too far from a nightclub called LUX that is owned by Lucifer Morningstar. Perhaps I will catch up that drink with him faster than expected. Since in the victim's system there was alcohol involved. I best be going now before the club opens with all the noise that deafens my ears. Within the hour I stood at the entrance the night club, took a deep breath and walked in. Followed the way that soon ended at the bar, there stood a young tanned woman. "We're closed." She noted calmly.

"Lucifer Morningstar offered me a drink that I refused at the time and thought I could catch it up now." I walked up to the bar.

"If he said so, I'm sure you won't have to wait long. Did he mention anything further than just a drink?" She poured a glass.

"At least a chat, noting I am an interesting person to him." I leaned against the bar and quickly wrote my notes what I have gathered from the bus station before.

She took a sip. "Are you?"

"Everyone perceives differently." I smirked briefly.

"You tell me." She sighed and briefly raised her eyebrows.

"Well for instance, I can hear your heart beating calmly in my presence. A bit too calm, I think I bore you and should best leave and never return. Wondering what Lucifer sees in me that could be so interesting. Your blood may appear normal at first sight but the truth is different with you; there is a good pinch of brimstone in your blood. So I perceive from that point that you are a demon from hell, helping Lucifer. I haven't failed to notice that he is the devil in person, doubted his name like many others around him but as I scented his blood I knew." I grinned as I read on her face her second thoughts.

"What are you? You're no human." She remained calm and composed.

"I'm no demon or an angel." Her reaction is amusing to watch. "Lucifer sensed a part of me correctly, I presume you can too."

"Maze, thank you for keeping him in good company while I was away. So sorry to keep you waiting but I did not expect you to come so soon after a refusal. Which poison would you like?" Lucifer approached and sat on the next stool of the bar.

"I didn't expect it either, Lucifer. A case has brought me here besides a drink." I turned to him.

"I see; you're one of those controlling type. Come on, just one drink and I'll tell you everything."

I gave a scoff. "The preparation of the drink is not easy. I think it's best I pass and let's discuss first business. After that we can come to the personal matters."

"This is too fun and your business sounds really boring at the moment. Let's start with your name since you know mine already."

"You enjoy yourself too much of this mystery that I have." I scoffed. "If I told you my name it would ruin the whole surprise." I grinned. "Let's go back on our first encounter. You mentioned that I made an old contract. You are right."

Lucifer blinked. "But then it means that you are older than you look."

"Don't you too?"

Lucifer laughs. "I'm immortal, sort of."

"I could say the same." I grinned and leaned an elbow upon the bar.

"I know you're no angel, demon or even human."

"You're getting there. Alas I never got the demon's name but did give me what I at the time so foolishly wanted and took that what he needed from me."

"Your soul?"

"I thought that too at first but it was something else that every mortal has; that I hunger for. Also one of the reasons why I've decided to the help police when they have an odd case, actually anything involved with the supernatural and the unexplainable." I threw a short glance to the woman who Maze then back to Lucifer. He is indeed an entertaining character with intellect.

"He can sense more than a human. He can hear your heart beating and smell the blood under your skin." Maze reminded Lucifer what she learned from me.

"Thanks very much for the clue, Maze but that won't bring me any further." He gestured with a hand to leave. She left without hesitation. "Come on, this game of yours is fun. Give me a clue to continue. Oh, you hadn't said what drink you want." He walked around the bar, ready to prepare the drink I would utter.

I smiled. "Fresh human blood."

Lucifer smiled and blinked with a suppressed scoff. "Is it what I think it is? A vampire? You're a real vampire?"

"As real as you are, Lucifer."

"Well then, you're the first vampire I've encountered in person." He smiles.

"And it's the first time I meet you in person. I must ask, did you force the demon to do the offer on me or was it the demon's own doing?"

Lucifer laughs. "Since you can't recall a name of one of my associates, you will have to give yours."

I scoffed. "Fine, since I'm in a charitable mood today-"

"Since when is anyone charitable to the devil?" He scoffed.

"My name is Vlad Dracula."

Lucifer scoffed with a broad grin. " _The_ Dracula?"

"Not like the ones in the movies." I sighed. "I don't understand why an Irishman thought I should inhabit the rank of a count when I was in history a prince and king." I held up my hand to show him my ring. "You should work on your deduction; this is proof that I am a Dracula."

"I wasn't thinking of that rest assured." He laughed. "Your torturing methods did amaze me back in the day you were a mortal. I've put them in good use in my establishment. But it is interesting to not have heard from a demon making a deal with you. What did the demon offer to you in order to have your blood?" He slightly leaned over the bar.

"Why does it matter?"

"Just answer."

"Don't you have a thorough control of your associates?" I raised an eyebrow in doubt.

Lucifer clenches his teeth. "Just answer my question."

I sighed. "The demon promised me to have great powers to defeat my enemies and protect my people, having the strength of ten men, control the element fire and being able to fly by transforming my arms into wings."

Lucifer stares at me. "That was no demon of mine." He whispers in disbelief.

"Then who's demon if not yours? I've met the eldest vampire and he went through the similar procedure only without a deal, he was forced. He and I have a hint of brimstone in our blood aside its potential power."

Lucifer slowly began to shake his head. "It can't be. No demon is powerful enough to offer such a deal unless, it was discussed with me in advance and I, would never forget such an offer!"


	2. Opening 2 (Episode 1)

It's been two days since I've met Lucifer Morningstar and he is more concerned of the contract I have than the case I've decided to investigate. Is it just me who sees it like this? The devil is concerned about me? Without a doubt he knows more than I do in the supernatural, or exactly that he lacks of knowledge.

Back to the case, I've quickly found out that a vampire was involved and is a wanderer by nature. The vampire is a bit everywhere in LA. Following his scent is tiresome since I'm not a bloodhound and a clear description is always various as the locations are. How the vampire hunts is professional and noticed from the scent is without a doubt an older one, around the end of the 1600s would be my guess. It's difficult to find his way of thinking since no one does anything random. I can feel it in my bones that I'm overseeing something so absurdly simple and right in front of my nose, but what? I've checked more than thrice the local bus station and the victim's wounds. The blood loss is perfectly clear with knife cut at the inner thigh but the internal bleeding were caused by brute force. The vampire must have knocked the victim more than out and then drew his blood. Why so brutal when the victim was already slightly drunk? It doesn't make any sense. I know there are vampires that prefer alcohol in the blood but I'm not one of them. I must ask Lucifer and his associate Mazekeen about the victim and perhaps getting from them an opinion.

As I arrived the club LUX Mazekeen was found as always at the bar, washing glasses from last night and prepare the amount of the alcohol for the coming night. "Hello Mazekeen –"

"Lucifer's penthouse is on the top floor." She cut into my sentence.

"Thank you but I need an opinion from you and Lucifer." I leaned with both elbows on the bar.

"About what?"

"The victim that died not far from here."

She tilted her head to the side with a confused look. "Aren't you more concerned of the contract that you have?"

I scoffed. "That old thing? Why worry when it's already done? You can't change it. It's a one-way ticket that I regret but worrying about it is not me." I placed the file open on the bar and pointed to a picture of the victim. "You saw him alive and well here few days ago, tell me everything you can remember." She sighed annoyed and was about to walk away. Within a blink I stood in front of her, blocking her path. "Just to be sure." I smirked briefly, knowing Mazekeen is a stubborn woman or rather demon.

She sighed. "Fine." And turned to the folder I laid on the bar. "I don't remember his name but he drank quite a lot with a friend."

"How did that friend look like?"

"Normal but the eyes confused me a bit but I guess it's the kicks of contact lenses."

The sapphire blue eyes with slices pupils like a cat's is a typical attribute among vampires, the colour can change to blood red when they need to feed. "How normal did that friend look like?"

She looked up to the ceiling to recall what she can remember. "He had shoulder long wavy blond hair, tied to a loose ponytail. He wore a dark long-sleeved shirt with dark trousers and was almost a head taller than the victim. He laughed a lot with the victim and offered him the drinks. He drank a martini during the whole night."

"Did he speak a special accent?"

"No, he barely said a word but grinned a lot."

"Did he pay the drinks? If yes, did he pay by card?"

"Yeah, he paid by card, Visa."

Quickly as before I stood at the other side of the bar and closed the folder and headed out before Mazekeen could utter a word. Directly I headed to the LAPD to Buchard, he knows his ways better laptops and computers than I do. Knowing the time and what type of card will make it easier to trace it. Due to my speed I scared Buchard as I greeted him and stood beside him. "Davies! Stop sneaking, will ya?" He sighed to recover from his fright.

"My apologizes, Buchard. I need your help with computers, tracing a credit card."

"So you found a lead?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what type of card?" Buchard immediately opened a software and was ready to type. I dictated to him the details I've gathered. Soon popped up a single ID of a man that fits the description that Mazekeen gave. James Darrow, American citizen born in Maine 25 years ago. Further traced were found across LA which was not a surprise to me but a living address in the suburbs. I wonder if a valid address or not? "What does this guy have to do with the victim?"

"He was last seen with the victim alive in the club." I quickly noted the address into my note book. "Thanks, Buchard." I headed off.

"Hey! Davies! If you need backup, you know where to find!" Buchard called after me.

I gestured to him with a brief wave of two fingers to him as I looked over my shoulder. At the parking lot I spotted Detective Decker leaning against my car with arms crossed and an angered expression due to her light frowning mouth.

"Detective Decker."

"Detective Davies, I see that you're working on a case that is long closed."

I smirked. "From what I've heard about you, isn't this a familiar situation to you? My advice to you, detective Decker. If you value your life and security, stay out of this case."

"Whatever this case is involved, why is Lucifer in it?"

"For your information, that is a personal information that has nothing to do with the case I'm working on. It's just between him and me. You should meddle into it, it will bring only fear and danger." She stepped aside as I seated in my car.

"News flash, working at the police department has its risks!" Decker recalled angered.

"It is a different sort of fear and danger, the sort you would not believe until you see it and then regret to have gone so far. Things that you thought they only exist in books, myths and legends or in your nightmares." I drove off. Within half an hour I walked in the neighbourhood where James Darrow resides. A good middle-class accommodation; bungalows with large gardens and garages and everyone knew everybody. As I was walking and looking carefully the house that James Darrow owns and the neighbour houses. Nothing inconspicuous to notice at first glance. Across the road I spotted two girls selling self-made lemonade and approached them. Bought from them a cup of lemonade. "Good afternoon, a cup of you lovely lemonade, please." I grinned at them friendly and paid them a dollar. "Just curious, who lives in that house over there?" I pointed with my head to the house that should be James Darrow's.

"That's Uncle James' house. He works at night but is really friendly. He helps whenever he can, even very late at night. Just early in the morning is a no go with him until noon."

A typical behaviour of a vampire.

"I see."

"He wears all the time sunglasses like you, during day always a hat and a jacket. He's allergic to sunlight so he told me. Are you a friend of his?"

"A distant friend to be honest. Thank you." I thanked, headed directly to the house and rang the doorbell. Quickly checked at my Swiss watch, it was 2pm so he should be around. Soon the door opened there stood a young woman with curly red hair to her elbows. "Yes?"

"Good afternoon, is Mr. Darrow at home? My name is Davies, Vlad Davies." I took off my fedora.

"Won't you come in?" She allowed me in.

* * *

"If not a demon from mine than from whom?" Lucifer paused. "Don't tell me that father had anything to do with this!" He paced about.

Armenadiel sighed. "Father has nothing to do with this, you have my word."

"Your word, your word! What word? Father's word?" Lucifer paced out to the terrace. Leaning with his hands on the railing while staring into the horizon of the dark night.

"Luci, I hope I'm wrong but this can only point to one thing."

"You think?"

"An ancient power before father came."

Lucifer turned to Armenadiel with widened eyes. "That's not possible."

"That's what a mortal would say, a human but you're more than that." He sighed. "Have you forgotten the stories father told us?"

"But, they were just stories."

Armenadiel shook his head.

"Then the other 'heathen gods' are real as we are?" Wondered Lucifer.


	3. Beyond God? (Episode 2)

Lucifer blinked in disbelief at Armenadiel. "Why? Why have they returned? For revenge?"

"A possibility."

Lucifer sighes. "Guessing brings us nowhere. Brother, gather whatever you can find above while I'll stick with Dracula."

Armenadiel chuckled.

"Something amusing?" Remarked Lucifer with a hint of annoyance.

"Two figures that were called in their times 'The Prince of Darkness' flock together to solve a mystery. There is some humour behind it, don't you think?"

Lucifer crinkled his nose as Armenadiel mentioned the specific name and paced off. Quickly pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number. While waiting for his call to be picked up he paced out of the building and stepped into his Mercedes. He cursed under his breath as his call was not picked up, dropped it into his jacket pocket and turned the engine on. "Then I'll have to do this in person." He muttered to himself.

Within a few minutes he stood at Detective Decker's desk. She was leaning against the desk, facing Lucifer with crossed arms. "I can help you, Lucifer but you will have to give me all the information there is to this case."

"I told you, it's a personal matter!" He whispered with clenched teeth. "Especially from Dra- Detective Davies. You need to ask him."

"I did that this morning. He quickly stopped by to see Buchard so I took the chance."

"What did he say?"

She sighed. "He said I would regret the knowledge in a very odd way, noting about myths, legends and things that can only be found in nightmares." She shook her head. "I think he's crazy."

Lucifer sighed. "Well, he is not wrong. That's all I can say to this situation. Will you help me find him?"

Decker sighed sharply and turned away in anger. "No, go and ask Buchard yourself."

Lucifer paced off towards Buchard's desk with a brief glance thrown over his shoulder to her. Lucifer knew perfectly that having a talk once the case is solved sounds promising for her sake.

* * *

As I passed her I scented on her that she is alive and human due to her blood and beating heart. The next scent I recognized immediately and it matched. The woman gestured me to walk ahead into the living-room. Everything was decorated and arranged as in the 1960s except for the modern television and kitchen utensils. "He'll be with shortly." She assured and walked off into a different room. With my excellent hearing I heard how she announced my name to a second person and soon heard movement towards my direction. Everything looked perfectly clean and tidy, perhaps too tidy. Is the woman involved too? I placed the cup of lemonade on the floor, right under the table, to avoid any suspicion. Soon sat James Darrow across the table and recognized from his sapphire eyes immediately that he is a vampire without a doubt.

"To what do I have the honour Mr. Davies?"

"I'm a detective and am investigating on a case that could lead to murder."

James gestured with a hand to the woman to leave the room and his smile vanished within a flash. "You think I have a hand in it?" He wondered as the woman left.

"As a vampire always, Mr. Darrow."

He gave a short laugh. "I was wondering about your scent, so you're one too?"

I held up a picture of the victim. "You were the last person seen with the victim alive."

He took the picture into his hand and looked at it closer. "Yeah, I made him drunk so that I can draw easier the blood from him." He looked up to me and began to smirk. "For a vampire you look different. You don't have the sapphire eyes like the rest unless you're half-"

"You only drew the blood from him?"

James gave a short laugh. "Well, I was rudely interrupted."

"So you used a knife to cut into the victim's thigh?"

"That's about it."

"What happened then?"

"I'll gladly continue if you answer me a question. Are you a vampire?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am." I smiled broadly to show him my two pairs of fangs.

James chuckled. "Glad to know that I'm not so alone."

"While drawing the blood of the victim, what happened?" I went back to the point.

"Oh yeah, a demon interrupted me by pushing me away without warning and had me knocked out for a moment."

"A demon?" I raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"From its scent I knew perfectly it was no human but a penetrable scent of brimstone, it made my nose burn."

"Where did this happen?"

"In the park not far from the club LUX."

A location well chosen for such an act, no cameras and the gates locked overnight. Suddenly James gripped my wrist. I looked up. His eyes were blood red and very human like. His cold grip rapidly grew warm und heard a living pulse beating steadily. "Long time no see, Dracula." James' voice changed rapidly to a deeper tone. Immediately I recognized the voice. "You're doing exceptionally well so I see. I knew you had potential for that you were a mere mortal with some title." James' face morphed within a blink to a different face, a face that I recall too well from my dark past.

I squinted my eyes of anger and dislike as I liberated from his grip. "You." I hissed.

"Still haven't figured my name?" He smirked broadly at me.

I clenched my teeth.

"You never cease to surprise me, Dracula." He sniggered.

"What do you want?"

"Besides seeing you again I've decided to compete with a man by the name Lucifer Morningstar. I believe you've met him."

"Why compete? Why all this? Why now?"

He cackled. "Why else? As the god of revenge I bore myself very quickly to death."

I blinked.

"Ha! You thought all this time that I was some demon? Oh Dracula, that is low of you." He chuckled.

"What is your name?"

"That old question now burns more than ever." He smiled. "It's Vidarr officially but I go under multiple names across the world. However what remains the same, I am the god of revenge." He paused. "Revenge, you know that word too well. We have a similar story to tell there."

"You and I are not the same." I corrected him and stood up, ready to leave this madman behind me.

Suddenly the woman stood in my path, she was breathing heavy and held a broad bladed sword in her hands, pointed at me. I recognized immediately from its shape that it is a Viking's sword.

"You're not going anywhere, dear Dracula. A friend will join in soon and then there will be lots of fun." I heard Vidarr speaking behind me while I faced the woman. I spotted a tear rolling from her right eye. "Is it true? You killed my husband?" She whispered.

Curse him! He manipulated her with false stories to evoke revenge and hence control her! I slowly turned to him.

Vidarr laughed as our glance met. "I never doubted your intellect." He gestured with a hand for me to take a seat on the couch.

Rapidly in my great speed I ripped the sword out of the woman's hands. She had no chance against me in that speed I went, she barely made a blink as I was done. As I inspected the sword closer she realized that the sword was taken from her. She gasped as she saw the sword in my hands.

Moment from moment I began to see Vidarr's logic, especially when he is the God of revenge. Something I know indeed too well and dwelled on too long but I've learnt to let go. This sword is one of many instruments to cause revenge, due to avenger's mind it can vary to how and what. Mine were the torturing methods that I invented. I squinted my eyes of anger to the thought and felt how rage began to burn within me, that old temper. I must compose myself or Vidarr will have control over me which I can't allow. No one controls me except myself and hence won't control anyone. With closed eyes I drew a deep breath and looked into the woman's eyes. "Whatever you heard is up to you. I am a vampire, made to kill and place fear into other people's hearts. What exactly happened to your husband I can not say. If you seek the truth it lies with the man across this room."

Further tears rolled from the woman's cheek and her glance slowly wandered to Vidarr.

He laughed. "Well spoken words, Dracula. You really do know how to manipulate people just with words."

I gripped tighter to the sword in my hand and faced him. "Answer me this, why the demon act all those centuries ago? Why do you think I have potential and to what?" I kept reminding myself not to attack him or the words I said will have a twisting meaning to the woman.

Vidarr tilted his head to the side with a broad smirk.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Dracula!" Lucifer called wide eyed at me.

"Oh good! Now everyone is here for the party." He snipped his fingers while looking at the woman.

The woman remained on her spot and her breathing has calmed down slightly but still afraid.

Vidarr repeated few times snipping his fingers as he began to realise his smile vanished.

I began to smirk. "No revenge, no control for you is it?" I teased.

"What?" Lucifer looked at me confused.

"I'll explain later." I quickly turned to the woman. "You're brave to have come this far. Do you know a safe retreat, another home?" I spoke softly as I could to her.

She nodded.

"Go."

Trembling and quick she got to her feet, grabbed the car keys and ran out. An innocent soul in safety and a fallen angel at my side. Sounds almost like an epic story or comic book. I turned to face Vidarr.

"Oh, this will be fun, two against one." Vidarr smiled. For a brief moment I saw red light glowing from his left hand and soon the light shaped itself into a sword similar to the one I have at hand. A combat?

"Vlad, tell me who we are dealing with?" Lucifer stepped closer to me.

"The God of revenge."

"Let me handle this." Lucifer stepped in front of me. I sighed annoyed. "Hello, Lucifer Morningstar is my name and God is my father, upstairs that many prefer to call heaven. I'm the ruler downstairs called hell."

Vidarr charged with his sword and hand straight at Lucifer. Quickly in my lightning speed I stepped in front of Lucifer and parried my sword against Vidarr. Vidarr cackled with delight. "That's it! Your father must have taught you well or was it your elder brother?"

Suddenly a mace with long chains crossed Vidarr's and my sword; the chain with a mace pulled the swords down and apart. "If it's fighting you want, then by my name you shall have it!" Hissed Lucifer. A matching weapon as his name and a deadly one too if one knows how to use it.


End file.
